


Remind Me You're Enough

by Shhbequiet



Series: Blob Dream is a Fleshlight [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blob Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Magical fleshlight, Porn, Saying Sir, Sort Of, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhbequiet/pseuds/Shhbequiet
Summary: Sapnap finds out that Dream has his own toy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Blob Dream is a Fleshlight [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160219
Comments: 19
Kudos: 740
Collections: MCYT





	Remind Me You're Enough

**Author's Note:**

> please make sure you've read the series in order

Dream hummed to himself, cleaning the dirty dishes. He scooped up a plate, scrubbing a sponge across it to clean the food-covered surface.

"Dream!" Sapnap yelled as he ran in. 

Dream jumped, almost dropping the plate in surprise.

He turned around, dry towel wiping his hands. "What? You scared me." 

Sapnap held something up, a white blob fleshlight. "Care to explain this?" 

Dream stared confused, "Did you lose your memory? You know exactly what that is." 

Sapnap chuckled, "I know that I have one, and that George has one. This one however, this one I found in your room." 

Dream looked away, blush staining his cheeks. "Well, we _all_ have one, okay?" 

"S-So you've used this? On yourself?" Sapnap sputtered. 

Dream shrugged, "Yeah, I've fucked myself with it." He walked over to his recently made official boyfriend, "When you two weren't good enough, I had to take care of myself." He whispered in his ear.

Sapnap groaned and gripped his hips, "Not good enough, huh? That's not what you were saying last night." 

Dream rested his arms on Sapnap's shoulders, "I guess you'll have to remind me then." Their lips brushed in a barely there kiss. 

Sapnap pushed him towards his room, shoving him on the bed. He put the blob down and held his finger up, in a signal meaning to wait. He left the room for a moment, quickly returning with his own fleshlight and a bottle of lube. 

Dream quickly undressed, body practically vibrating in eagerness. Sapnap set his toy next to Dream's and lubed up his fingers. He grabbed Dream's thigh, spreading his legs apart. 

"W-What?" Dream asked, Sapnap still hadn't touched him directly yet, all sex had been done through the toy. 

"I'm gonna stretch you open. Is that okay, baby?" Sapnap pet the muscles of his leg. 

Dream nodded, spreading his legs even further. Sapnap slipper a finger in, an expert of prepping Dream now. Dream let his head fall back, the sensation was the same, but now he could feel warm hands on him. 

His hole stretched out easily, no wonder considering they did this almost daily. Sapnap pulled his fingers out and squirted more lube onto his hand, some was used to slick up his cock. Strangely, he grabbed one of the toys and covered the _outside_ with the rest of the lube. 

Sapnap lowered the toy on his cock quickly, Dream's back arched at the quick motion. He was confused, he thought Sapnap was going to fuck him for real this time. 

Once the toy had completely engulfed his cock, he scooted up, the head of the blob nudging against Dream's hole. 

" _Oh!_ " 

Sapnap pushed the toy inside of Dream, the same toy that his cock was already inside of. He grabbed his thighs, pushing them up to Dream's chest to get a better angle. He thrust in and out, toy staying on his cock despite being jostled around. Dream's hole squeezed tight around the toy. He was being fucked by Sapnap twice. 

Sapnap fucked him hard, hands holding his knees to his chest. Dream's cock slapped against his stomach with every harsh trust and Sapnap grabbed it, covering it with the left over lube on his hand. He reached over for the neglected toy and pushed it down over Dream's cock. 

Dream screamed and sobbed and bucked his hips back and forth, getting fucked and fucking himself at the same time. His hands tangled in Sapnaps's soft brown hair, tugging as he was fucked three times over. 

"Still not good enough, sweetheart?" Sapnap teased. 

"Ah! So good, so good!" Dream immediately responded, eyes going cross-eyed with pleasure. 

"Mhm, you love getting fucked, it doesn't matter how does it? Will even fuck yourself if it means you get to have cock up your ass." Sapnap pressed kisses along Dream's neck, breath from his words tickling Dream's ear. 

"Yeah! Wanna be fucked all the time, Sir!" Dream spread his legs, locking them around Sapnap's waist. 

"Wanna cum! Please can I come, Sir?" Dream begged in his classic whine. 

Sapnap groaned, thrusts picking up speed as he got close. "Yeah, cum around our cocks, such a good boy." 

Dream moaned and tensed his legs, almost crushing Sapnap between them, cum shot out of his cock straight into his toy. A moan slipped out of Sapnap in suprise, he saw Dream's cum drip out of his hole and that was enough to tip him over the edge. 

He removed himself and the toy gently, slipping Dream's own fleshlight off of him. Dream lay on the bed, deep breaths coursing through his body. 

"You know, I was easy on you because you looked so pretty being eager for me, but I think you deserve to be punished." 

Dream covered his face with his arm, blush spreading through his body. He couldn't _wait_ to see what Sapnap had in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I think next part is going to be the last😱


End file.
